shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dax Raider Pirates
The Dax Raiders Pirates are a pirate crew from the South Blue. They are considered a high threat to the World government and are a led by Diablo D. Dax. The 'Dax Raiders' got their name from their tendency to raid ships for supplies instead of docking although they had to dock in the Grand Line for the log. They are still in the first half. Jolly Roger Their jolly roger consists of a Chaos Star with two cat eyes splatted with black ink. The Chaos star has arrow ends on each point. The Chaos star symbolises the Chaos energy that Dax controls and the destruction and chaos that they bring everywhere they go. The pointed ends of the star symbolise the skills and strength of each member. The black ink symbolises the force of friendship that keeps them together, almost like glue. Crew and Jobs The Dax raiders have a very varied selection of crewmates with all sorts of backgrounds. A funny thing about their crew is that they are either Ex somethings or enemies become friends with one exception. In order of joining. 'Warrior of Chaos' Dax - Captain/Navigator. 18 yrs. Dax is one of the 3 founding members of the Dax pirates. He is skilled with dual weapons mainly swords. Dax is extremely protective over his crew and is in love with Tiara. He is a Ex Warrior from Speartide island which means he is immensely strong even without his swords. He is a master at Vengeance which as Jujitsu-like martial art that relies on brute force. Bounty 320 mill Tiara the Kirin - Doctor/ First Mate. 18 yrs. Tiara is one of the 3 founding members of the Dax pirates. She is an ex princess from Speartide island. Tiara ran away from her home island because her father was trying to marry her off to a foreign noble. She ate the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Kirin. Bounty 225 mil 'Traitor' Raysun - Lookout/Cannoneer- 19 yrs. Ray is one of the 3 founding members of the Dax pirates. He is a ex-marine. He along with Tiara destroyed a marine base shortly after his defection so they could free Dax. He ate the Mana Mana no Mi Bounty 175 mill 'Mecha Man' Zeon - Shipwright/Mechanic - 26 yrs. He is a Genius when it come to shipbuilding and machinemaking. His talent even as a child was recognised and he was sent by the king to Water 7 for training as a shipwright. Zeon is a lot wiser than the rest of the crew and is easily provoked. He always claims he is not appreciated. But when he saw Dax risking his life for them he became very loyal. He serves as a kind of advisor. When he wasn't building or repairing the royal ships he invented himself an iron exoskeleton that strengthens his upper body. He also has a jetpack which runs on a rare element. Bounty 180 mill Temporarily. 'Living Legend' Diablo D. Maximus - Fighter - 22 yrs. Max was a temporary member of the Dax pirates. He is the brother of Dax. He is even stronger than Dax and is the strongest Spike Warrior. He came to capture Dax after he supposedly kidnapped princess Tiara when they both left the island. When he arrived on the ship he met the crew and defeated them without much of a fight. He captured Dax and the crew and set off for Speartide island. He felt bad and realised his brother wasnt the cowardly nerd that the country thought he was. For 2 weeks he stayed with Dax pirates to protect them while his brother healed. He left when they arrived on Drayton island. He became a bounty hunter for a while before setting off again to capture his brother fairly. When he found them with their new member Tiron. Max saw his brother in even worse condition after another fight. He told them about a legendary island where they could find the Sea's Miracle Powder which supposedly was on Miraculous island that could heal any ailment. 'Shaker' Tiron - Cabin boy - 14 years. Tiron is the 2nd youngest member of the Dax raiders. Tiron is like the little brother of the crew. He is very young and desires to be become strong like Dax. He is very interested in navigation and legends and mechanics. But mostly does errands on the ship. He ate the Keisha Keisha no Mi Bounty 90 mill. Mysterrie Violet - Artist/Assistant Navigator- 20 years. Violet is a pirate and the assistant navigator of the Dax Raider Pirates. She is a rare flying fish mermaid. She is a skilled artist and designer of the Dax Raider Pirates. Her dream is to draw every island and the One piece. Violet ate the Reinbō Reinbō no Mi She has a bounty of 35 million beli 'Blue Goo' Dale - Treasurer/ First Mate - 19 years. Dale is the first logia type member after Dax . He is an ex bounty hunter with a previously untarnished bounty collecting record. He ate the Devil Fruit the Goo Goo no Mi (slime slime fruit)He was chosen as first mate because he is very persistent and is serious about completing tasks. Dale also has a sharp eye for valuable objects. Bounty 220 mill 'Lonely Hunter' Zeke - Sniper - 20 years. Zeke is the sniper of the Dax raider's. He is an ex bounty hunter and carries 2 machine pistols. He reinforces his bullets with busoshoku haki. Bounty 80 million 'Boxin' or 'Fists of Beauty' Maya - Entertainer/Chef- 18 years. Maya is 9th member of the Dax Raiders. She is a great chef and can make the most bland of foods taste spectacularly delicous. She is a master at Kickboxing and can break boulders with her deadly kicks. Bounty 65 Million beri. 'Young Master' Wake Xen - Cabin boy/apprentice of Dax - 10 years. Wake is the 10 year old cabin boy of the the Dax Raiders. He is their youngest member. Wake is a martial arts prodigy. Bounty 60 million beri 'Celestial Wanderer' Skylette Flare - Explorer/Historian - 19 years. Skylette is the last member of the Dax Raiders and by far the smartest. She is an exiled world noble who refused her heritage although that was hidden by the wg. She also has the highest bounty for betraying the world nobles. Because she was a world noble she was easily able to buy the extremely rare Mythical zoan fruit the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hippogriff . At the age of 15 she set of with her bodyguard Aizen into the unknown world and returned at 19 years old after joining the Dax raiders. She wears the clothes of a native princess. 410 million beli. 'The Savage' Aerrow Lee Aizen {C 'The girl who could sink the World Government' 'The Sinker' Layla - Revolutionary - 17 years. Layla is one of the best fighters of the Dax Raiders. Her excessively powerful devil fruit gives the ability to sink objects around her making it a lethal and dangerous weapon against marines. As a former slave, she despises the world government and wants to cause as much damage possible to anything Marine-related. She ate the Nagi Nagi no Mi. Bounty 290 Million Beli. 'Strengths and Professions' 'Adventures' Too many Seakings! Plot: It's been one day since Dax and Tiara left they are ambushed by ten seakings. They defeat four but the ship is damaged badly. They sail to the next island and their ship collapses on arrival. Raysun Arc Meet Raysun. Get ready for trouble! Not yet completed Zeon Arc Bye Tiara Dax and Raysun are good friends but Tiara is always the victim of their jokes. They used her underwear for a catapult and accidently broke her violin. Just before they arrive Dax blows up for no apparent reason and thays the last straw. Their new ship is damaged and Tiara was blown over and no one could rescue her because they're all Df users. Dax tries a dangerous move and uses his most powerful slash to temporarily split the sea. ( Its quite shallow because their close to shore) He grabs her and gets back to the ship. Upon arriving she leaves the crew because she is angry at them and the ship needs fixing. Trouble Dax and Raysun decide to get her a present to make up for it but are distracted by another crew eating meat. Dax uses his speed to grab meat belonging to another pirate crew. He grabs loads before they realise and runs away with Ray. Then they stop to think about what they wanted before. They encounter the pirates again and defeat them. Then they are approached. Zeon the Shipwright. Zeon is a arrogant shipwright in charge of security. He brags loads and Dax realises that he could make a present for Tiara and fix the ship. They challenge him to a fight. Dax and Raysun vs Zeon and his shipwrights. If Zeon won,they would become shipwrights and if they won he would join as their shipwright. After a massive fight he loses and goes to make Tiara a violin. Damn you Grey Pirates the pirate crew return Bounty Hunters The Disease... The brother of Dax, Max! Drayton island and the Devil's Hound Max and the cure. The flying mermaid and the Master Getting used to the new crew Battle Stations! The Bounty Hunter Dante and his wierd devil fruit Penelope Island. The ruthless killer. Danika Wrath. Dax's sister? 'Dreams' Dax- Become the pirate king or a yonko. Bring honour back to Speartide Island. Marry Tiara. Have his revenge on the marines for killing his mother. Tiara - Become a sucessful doctor or musician. Marry Dax Raysun - Become a great person. Be remembered. Destroy all pacifistas Zeon - Create the greatest ship. Revolutionise the world with a great invention. Tiron - Redeem himself. Make Dax the pirate king Violet - Draw every island. Draw Raftel and the One Piece Dale - Become the greatest first mate in history. Meet Monkey D.Dragon. Zeke - Kill the pirates that killed his parents Maya - Create the greatest fortune cookie. Wake - Become the greatest martial artist. Become the youngest grandmaster Skylette - To explore every island. To stop slavery and to become a legend. Layla - Teams The Dax Raider pirates are often split into teams depending on skill and ability. There are 3 teams. Team Awesome Dax: Dax, Raysun, Zeke and Skylette. Most powerful Team Majestic Tiara: Tiara, Zeon, Violet and Tiron. Joint Team Epic Dante: Dale, Wake, Maya and Layla. Joint Dax Rangers The Dax Ranger Pirates are a group of 39 pirates and 111 defected marines who were saved from death by Dax and Tiara. They have now become Dax's 1st Division. They are lead by a defected Rear admiral. Their leader is Parker.Y.Mio, user of the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Light Elf . They are free to what they want but they contact either Dax or Tiara once a week for orders and updates. They specialise in ranged weapons and use a state of art Marine battleship thats been upgraded by Zeon.They helped to rescue Dax and his mother. But ultimately failed in the latter goal. Since then they have made a name for themselves and have a joint bounty of 110 million beli which mostly due to their knowledge of marine secrets. The Smiley Funny Pirates They are the old pirate crew of Diablo D. Valencia. Dax's mother who was killed in trade with the marines. They had been captured and were about to enter the marine current when they were ambushed by the marines. They became Dax's second division after his mother died. Their leader is Tsar Crash. They have a ship upgraded by Zeon for ramming. They are great fighters and have a bounty of 250 million beli. 'Steel Winter' They are often paid by the crew to help out in fights. isn't actually a division but were paid 600,000,000 million beli to work for the Dax Raiders. 'Dax Rogues' A group of rookie pirates who claimed to be another division so they wouldn't have much trouble in the Grand line. Category:Matarrok Category:Pirate Crews Category:Dax Raider Pirates